Fiebre de verano
by wiintersleep
Summary: Una poción mal elaborada hace que Severus tenga que guardar cama unos días. La visita de Sirius Black hará que ambos resuelvan algunos malentendidos...


**Disclaimer:** _Como siempre, los personajes de esta historia, al igual que el universo Harry Pottiense, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y yo no saco ningún beneficio económico al escribir las historias, producto de mi pobre imaginación (la cual debe estar un poco harta de mí ya xD)_

_Recuerdo que esta historia forma parte de 'La Saga de Verano', que es un conjunto de historias, separadas pero relacionadas~ me encanta hacer estas cosas xD En concreto, esta es de la pareja SiriusxSeverus~ dije que no sería un Drarry *jujuju*_

_Y, por supuesto, sigue dedicada a Riku_Lupin y Lapry ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Fiebre de verano.**

El profesor Snape miró malhumorado el techo de su dormitorio, mientras intentaba ignorar aquella risa continua de autosuficiencia que le ponía tan nervioso.

-Cállate de una vez, Black –le dijo secamente por cuarta vez.

-Vamos, vamos, no seas así. Encima de que vengo a Hogwarts sólo para verte…

-Has venido a burlarte de mí –murmuró el otro dando media vuelta.

Sirius Black rió en silencio, Severus le parecía tan adorable cuando actuaba como un niño… Soltando un pequeño suspiro divertido, se acostó a su lado y le abrazó.

-No me des la espalda, Severus. Que es verdad que he venido a verte.

-…

-Pero, ¿a quién se le ocurre ponerse enfermo por la poción fallida de un alumno? ¿No tenías antídoto o qué? –volvió a la carga.

-¡Ya está bien! ¡Sabía que sólo querías reírte!

-Que no, que no… -Sirius peleó para que Snape no se soltara de su abrazo, estrechándolo más contra su cuerpo. Luego suspiró, fingiendo ser derrotado por algo-. Supongo que no puedo esperar que mi ahijado sea un genio en Pociones, ¿verdad?

-Es igual de pésimo que lo era su padre.

-James no era tan malo… creo.

-Crees mal –gruñó Snape.

-¿Aún le guardas rencor? Me parece increíble.

-Era estúpido.

Sirius permaneció en silencio, y poco a poco suavizó el agarre hasta que le soltó.

-Ni siquiera ahora puedes olvidarla, ¿no? -susurró en voz baja.

-¿Cómo dices?

Snape se giró bruscamente hacia él, sorprendido por su pregunta retórica. Pero Sirius sólo sonrió como si nada y se disculpó.

-Nada, nada. Ha sido un pequeño lapsus de celos, supongo. No te preocupes.

Black carraspeó y se levantó cambiando de tema de pronto, cosa que a Severus no le hizo demasiada gracia. Intentó abordarle de nuevo para intentar aclarar el malentendido, ¡o al menos comprenderlo! Pero Sirius Black era un maldito genio a la hora de hablar de cosas que no venían a cuento, y encima de temas que siempre le interesaban… ¡cómo lo odiaba cuando hacía eso! Era cierto que había querido a Lily Evans pero, ¿tenía razón Sirius al pensar que la seguía amando? Severus notaba que su afecto hacia ella no se había esfumado, pero había cambiado gradualmente con el tiempo. Si bien nunca dejaría de quererla ni la olvidaría, no le parecía igual que lo que sentía al principio… ¿cómo podría explicarlo?

-Severus, ¿te encuentras bien? –le preguntó el lobo acercándose a él de pronto y tocándole la frente, para ver si su temperatura había aumentado.

Él dio un respingo, no se esperaba aquella proximidad para nada. Al verlo de frente, notó como se ruborizaba y tuvo que desviar la mirada.

-Mmmm… ¿te apetece chocolate? Cuando he estado enfermo, Remus siempre me ha dado y me siento mucho mejor –sonrió. Al no recibir respuesta, se mordió el labio y entrecerró los ojos. Descendió con la yema de los dedos acariciando el rostro del profesor hasta llegar a su barbilla, y la alzó para que lo mirara a los ojos. Snape no oponía resistencia, estaba bastante dócil, ¿sería por la fiebre? Acortó más la distancia entre ellos, entreabriendo los labios cuando estaban a menos de un centímetro de los de Severus. Notaba su respiración y su aliento chocar contra su piel, era tan… ¡Y no oponía resistencia, joder!

Se maldijo interiormente, y se alejó de él sonriendo de nuevo. No quería mirarle a los ojos, ¡no quería! Porque no estaba seguro de lo que iba a ver, si resentimiento, odio o decepción. Lo que más vil le parecía era haber intentado besarlo, y quién sabe qué más cosas hacerle, justo después de haber sacado el tema de Lily. No quería que Severus se sintiera culpable y por ello le permitiera hacerle de todo, ¡no! Las cosas no funcionaban así. Si bien había sido un maldito casanova en sus años de escolar, e incluso no tan escolar… esa situación no tenía que ser igual con él. De verdad le quería, pero no estaba acostumbrado a demostrarlo. Chasqueó la lengua, molesto.

-Sirius.

El le miró instintivamente. Mierda, no se acordaba de que no podía mirarlo a los ojos. Si lo hacía se derrumbaría. No debía, no…

-Sirius, te quiero.

-P-Por supuesto, ¿cómo podrías no quererme? –intentó bromear, pero le tembló la voz demasiado. Snape suspiró.

-Es verdad que en parte odié a Potter por todo lo que pasó con Lily… pero aquello no tiene nada que ver con la razón por la que le sigo odiando. En realidad… ¡me sentía tan frustrado cada vez que os veía juntos! Era un maldito león pegajoso y rastrero que intentaba apoderarse de todo lo que consideraba mío. Está bien, le cedí a Lily… pero aún así, ¿por qué tenía que ir siempre contigo? Me ponía enfermo, ese maldito león-ciervo del demonio.

-Eh… ¿Severus? –Sirius creía estar delirando, o tal vez el que deliraba era Snape, por la fiebre, porque aquella revelación de ataque de celos no era para nada su estilo.

-Lo que quiero decir es que… tal vez no veas muy claros mis sentimientos, y por eso te estoy diciendo esto… pero de verdad te quiero. Así que no pienses más en lo que siento o sentí por Lily, porque eso forma parte del pasado. Mi afecto hacia ella es diferente, porque ahora te tengo a ti… o algo así –finalizó hablando cada vez más bajito y sonrojándose.

-¿Me… me estás diciendo lo que creo que estás…?

-¿Eres estúpido o al transformarte en perro tu cerebro se hace pequeño? ¿Crees que estaría saliendo con alguien a quien no quisiera? Me molesta que hayas pensado siquiera en estas cosas.

Sirius se relajó considerablemente, y le sonrió con infinito cariño.

-¡Ay, Severus! –exclamó mientras se lanzaba contra él y le abrazaba exageradamente- ¡Te has confesado, nunca creí que llegara este día! ¡Deja que te achuche!

-¡Suéltame, idiota! ¡Hey!

-No, no, no~ A partir de hoy no voy a soltarte ni un solo momento –se puso serio de pronto y esbozó media sonrisa maliciosa-. Porque eres completamente mío.

-¿Qué… qué estás diciendo? –tartamudeó. Tal vez era su imaginación, o por la fiebre, pero Snape notó como sus mejillas ardían cada vez más.

Dándose cuenta de que la resistencia de Severus era completamente nula aquel día, Sirius no tuvo ningún reparo en acariciar el contorno de sus labios lentamente con los dedos antes de darle un beso. Se separó lentamente y le miró sonriendo, estaban tan cerca… le encantaba tenerlo cerca. Snape apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, sin decir nada.

-Tal vez esta fiebre de verano no haya sido tan mala, después de todo –suspiró Sirius dejándose caer a su lado de nuevo, todavía abrazado a él.

-Eso lo dices porque no eres tú quien la ha cogido.

El Gryffindor rió de nuevo, dispuesto a hacerle más la puñeta.

-Severus, Severus~ un profesor tan disciplinado y recto, dejándose enfermar por un alumno que…

-¡Te he dicho que te calles! –exclamó él tapándose los oídos en un acto infantil, que no mostraba nunca a nadie más excepto a Black, y siempre inconscientemente.

Nunca, ¡nunca jamás!, iba a admitir que no había tomado el antídoto de la poción sólo para comprobar si Sirius Black iría a verle o no. Y no, ¡nunca jamás de los jamases de todos los Merlines de universos paralelos!, le diría que la razón por la que estaba tan rojo al verle aparecer por la puerta no era precisamente por estar enfermo.

Después de todo, era cierto que aquella fiebre de verano no estaba tan mal.

**FIN.**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**N/A:**

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal esta vez? Es un one-shot de 3 páginas de word, que escribí anoche del tirón xD ya tenía pensado más o menos el 'argumento' desde hace un montón, pero nunca tenía tiempo para escribirlo :( así que me quedé hasta las 3.00AM escribiéndolo, sin saber ciertamente si hoy trabajaría o no... fue arriesgado xDD**_

_**Pero bueno, ¿cómo ha salido? Lo sé, muy soso... como todo lo que hago últimamente T T pero es que me parecen tan monos 3**_

_**No puedo evitar hacer estas cosas ñoñas, lo siento... Y sigo pidiendo disculpas a las fans del lemon Q.Q pero sigo en mis trece, de que haré uno en una de estas... lo prometí y lo cumpliré.**_

**_Por si alguien no ha leído 'Castigo de verano', informo de que la razón de que Snape esté enfermo es de una poción que a Harry le salió mal el último día del curso, por entera culpa de Draco xDDD en un principio había pensado que sería Harry el que se pusiera enfermo, pero luego pensé que sería divertido hacer a Snape en esa situación... así que cambié los personajes y... toda la historia, en realidad xD_**

**_Tengo más cosas que decir, pero no quiero resultar pesada, así que lo diré en la próxima historia (que ya la tengo desarrollada en mi cabeza xD)._**

**_¡Espero que os haya gustado!_**

**_Matta-nee ^^_**


End file.
